Circuit breakers provide an automatic switching mechanism that responds to fault conditions (e.g., overload or short circuit) by interrupting continuity of a circuit to discontinue electrical flow. Arc-fault circuit interrupt (AFCI) and ground-fault circuit interrupt (GFCI) are newer circuit breaker technologies that respectively detect the fault conditions of arc-fault and ground-fault. Typically, a circuit breaker panel includes many circuit breakers, each protecting a different branch circuit. The implementation of different fault detection technologies for different circuit breakers of a circuit breaker panel is not a trivial task.